Unexpected Sweetness
by Summoner Hirelena
Summary: Drabble Yuki is not known to be a sweet man, but things change when Shuichi get sick


Disclaimer: I don't own _Gravitation_ now, nor will I ever. The amazingly awesome Maki Murakami does, and don't ya forget it! I set this drabble during the time Shuichi was trying to win that date with his darling Yuki. Yes I know that he never got sick, but honestly, with the way he was burning both ends of the candle, I wouldn't be surprised if he did. So here goes another lj user="30_forbidden" drabble, this one is for #2, sweet. And as usual please Read and Review!

**Unexpected Sweetness**

_Written by: _

Summoner Hirelena Sakamoto

Yuki noticed it, but he wasn't going to say anything. That idiot was going to kill himself trying to win that date with him by doing all these interviews, music videos, and shows in such a short amount of time. It almost killed him seeing his lover come in one day body cool to the touch and damp clothes from the shooting at the waterfall area. Since it was the Spring season, he should have not been so cold and moist, but Yuki knew his Shuichi. He couldn't dry his own body if his life depended on it, and it was growing windy outside making the situation worst.

However, the small boy kept those smiling eyes at Yuki, proudly stating he was going to win that date. The writer slowly grew more angry watching Shuichi get up early day after day after day and not returning till late to finish that crazy schedule of his. It made Yuki wish he never agreed to such a stupid deal with that dumb Manager. Yet, every time the singer stood on his tip toes to kiss him goodbye the blonde couldn't bring him to say anything. His little co-workers were right, if Yuki said stay home the idiot would do it without a second thought and then he wouldn't be able to do any work that day.

No, that wasn't the reason. The writer really wanted Shuichi to be different than his idol, what's the point of just copying him? The singer had a personality of his own so why bother hiding it? Not that he would admit that to his face…

Then one day Yuki heard the front door quietly shut from his study room. The blonde waited expecting to hear the pounding of Shuichi's feet and his loud annoying 'I'm home!' cry, but it never happened. His forehead wrinkled staring at the time on his computer screen, it was way too early for the idiot to be home. What reached the writer wasn't the usual noise but the quiet padding of socked feet on wooden floors. After a few moments Shuichi stuck his flushed face in the door a forced smile on his lips.

In a small voice Shuichi greeted his lover, "I'm home."

Fury now raged through Yuki's body.

"Shut up."

Shuichi's body stiffened, recoiling from the verbal slap. His lips parted about to question the rough words but the blonde got up from the chair with such anger it scared him silent. Yuki was suddenly in front of his lover grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Bed; and I swear if you say one word I will take away your Nittle Grasper CD's for a month."

With a small whimper the boy complied getting dressed for bed in his large anime tee shirt and warm boxers, Yuki's burning eyes watching him every step of the way. The writer crossed his arms over his broad chest. Shuichi's body was usually full of energy, so much so that he could hardly ever stand still, but now…

The pink haired singer wasn't sure what to make of his lover staring so intently at him. He obviously wasn't in the mood for sex, which is normally the reason for the hovering blonde. All he knew was that once he slipped that comfy old _Gundam Wing_ shirt over his head, he was craving those warm sheets that smelt of Yuki's cigarettes. Shuichi placed a hand and knee on the soft sheets pushing himself over the bed, trying without success to keep the room from spinning.

Yuki's lips curled into a snarl, ready to tear apart K. His lover just collapsed on the bed, his legs still dangling off the side. The writer quickly came to his lovers aid sliding his hands under the thin pale legs and around back of Shuichi to lay him down right.

"Idiot." He murmured pulling the thin bed sheet over the sick boy.

Shuichi's eyes slowly opened, "Sorry…I'll be fine tomorrow."

"Don't apologize!"

"Go to sleep, get better. I can't get sick while I'm writing my newest book." And with that Yuki stood up straight and stormed out of the room.

There were a few choice words he was going to have with a certain blonde American…

The singer slept like the dead, no dreams, just swallowed in silent darkness. It was nice since his whole body in reality felt sore and weak, and the last 3 days were the hardest. With all the meetings, testing out the new songs, music video's Shuichi knew his voice was dangerously close to breaking and being lost. His voice…the thing that makes Yuki love him…wait a minute…Yuki…_Yuki?!_

Shuichi sat up straight in bed, placing a hand on his head to keep the dizzy spell from winning. The gentle breeze coming from the one window caressed his warm skin lazily.

"Yu-"The singer stopped mid call a wide smile on his face. His blonde lover was sitting next to the bed arms one arm on his lap and one hanging off the side of his chair fingers curled up. Yuki's glasses where still on his pale face and his large coffee mug still left on the table as he sat there in a deep slumber. Shuichi almost leapt out of bed with happiness, never in his wildest imagination could he imagine his angelic ghost also being his bedside nurse.

Laying back down Shuichi wriggled over to the side of the bed reaching out his hand to hold onto Yuki's; but something else caught his purple eyes before he could. There was a book on the floor, but not just any book, it was an _Eiri Yuki Special Get!_ The singer couldn't help but smile, the book coincidently enough was a love story about a sickly woman who was taken care of by a cruel man. By the end of the book she passed away and he realizes his ways and feelings too late.

Pressing his lips against the silk of Yuki's hand Shuichi reviled in its warmth. Eiri Yuki could be a cruel man at times, cold and distant, but he was never at his sweetest when he tries to play the role of the romantic person in his books.


End file.
